


F Is For Father(s)

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Zosan and Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "I've decided." Orion started with a firm, determined nod, pointing an accusing finger at Zoro. "You are going to be my father now."The was silence, and then the boy seemed to remember something. His finger slowly moved, until it was aimed at the blonde. "Or maybe you?"There was confusion in his tone.Zoro choked back a laugh.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan with Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	F Is For Father(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe this is just gonna be indulgence on my part.  
> Enjoy! ^_^
> 
> not beta'd

"Orion.~"

"ORion.~"

_"Orion.~"_

"OOooorion.~"

"oRIIIIon.~"

"ORION.~"

"OOOOORRRIIIIIOOOOOONNN.~"

-

Sanji watched the boy run around deck in loose circles, gazing at him from his high perch in the galley. 

The child was rolling around in the makeshift garden, pausing every so often to say his name, turning it over as though tasting it, before resuming his play. 

Usopp was gaping widely, fatal illness of can't-go-into-places-too-high-in-case-I-fall-and-die-disease put on hold as he leaned over the side of the wooden encasing.

"Y-you okay 'Ion?" The sniper asked, words laced with mild worry.

"YUP!" The boy chirped back with excitement, making Franky guffaw loudly.

Throughout the weeks, more and more of their crew mates had returned, with the only ones gone being Luffy and Nami. Everyone had taken well to the boy, Robin especially, telling him bed-time stories that often led to Orion clinging to his leg instead of falling asleep. 

He seemed to like the woman though, going back repeatedly despite his fear of man-eating humans and mysterious hands that poked him when no one was looking. Frankly, the chef was surprised that they'd manage to find peace on the island for so long, and quickly rapped his hand on the railing as to not jinx his thought. 

While the blonde didn't doubt that Orion had seen many hardships, he'd prefer not to introduce the child to violence and bloodshed if he could help it. 

"Lazing on the job, shit cook?" Came a low drawl, husky with desire. Sanji felt hands wrap around his waist and was surrounded by warmth, leaning back slightly into that toned chest. "S'okay though. I don't mind." The swordsman finished, nuzzling into the chefs neck and letting out a content sigh. 

"He keeps saying his name." 

Zoro snorted. "Thats not weird at all. You did the same thing when we talked about you taking my last name, after we got you back from that hellhole of a home. You got this cute, excited looking smile on your face and wouldn't stop whispering to yourself over and over--"

Sanji felt his face flush, elbowing the man in the stomach.

It was true though.

_Roronoa Sanji._

It was a lovely name. Not that he'd ever tell the brute that.

"Oi, brat!" Zoro yelled, startling the chef as he called out to their stray, possibly kidnapped child. "Hold old are you anyways?"

"Like I would know dumbass." The raven head yelled back, sticking his tongue out at swordsman as he blew a raspberry. And the Marimo, goddamn _immature kid_ went right ahead and did it back.

He fixed his fiance with a pointed glare, harshly poking a puffed cheek. "I wonder where he acquired those rather _colorful_ words."

Zoro gave a careless shrug, paired with his infamous rakish grin. "At least I'm expanding his vocabulary."

Sanji made sure to leave an idiotic swordsman shaped hole in wall as he went down to apologize to their shipwright for breaking something once again. 

-

"WAOOOOO ORION IS SUCH A COOL NAME!!!" Luffy was screaming, bouncing up and down in unmasked enthusiasm, smiling widely as the kid preened under the attention, soaking it in like a sponge.

The fact that a gorgeous gem such as him had been abandoned and left to rot was baffling to the chef. He couldn't fathom how _anyone_ had the ability to act so cruel towards a child. Even everyone in his shit family aside from the Judge had some sort of excuse. 

"Zoro gave it to me!" The raven head announced proudly, which led to noises of surprise all around. 

Luffy tilted his head, contemplating silently, the look in his eyes one Sanji learned to be instantly wary of. The one that said he was going to jump to a ridiculously wrong conclusion.

"Zoro gave you your name. And...Zoro...brought you here?" The 21 year old questioned, a smile working its way back across those boyish features as Orion nodded, confused as to where the conversation was heading.

"OOOOOOOOH so then Zoro is like your dad then right???" Luffy stated and the chef was certain that he'd pass out from the sheer sensation of _euphoria_ that passed through him. The thought of claiming Orion as their son occurred, sure, but it never actually felt _real._ And the wish had never been spoken aloud. 

By the looks of it, the kid seemed to like the idea a lot too. He jumped up and down in elation, matched by their captain leap for leap until Luffy wrapped an arm around his waist, the other reaching out to grab the crows nest, the two of them gliding around deck and filling it with delighted screams.

The green haired man lurched forward, reaching out pointlessly.

"OI! LUFFY! Be careful with my-- the kid. Be careful with the kid you idiot or I'll chop you to bits and feed you to the fishes."

 _Son._ Thats what the swordsman was about to say. 

Sanji giggled with giddy.

"Not to interrupt." Nami began, looking at her captain and child hostage with mild distaste. "Are you sure we should bring him. Its dangerous out there."

The blonde opened his mouth to respond-- respectfully of course, as he always did and always will despite the burning pit of rage that engulfed him while she spoke-- but Zoro interjected with a scoff.

"Look me in the eye, witch and tell me that there's a safer place for that brat rather than with us, the crew of the future Pirate King."

She pursed her lips and just that fast the argument was won. The red-head crossed her arms, letting out a tsk. "Fine, but any expenses he has is going towards your tab."

"Fine by me." The swordsman replied easily. "I'm just glad to know you like him Nami."

She shot him a glance. "And what makes you say that?"

"You're looking at him like he's already your nephew. I think thats proof enough."

The two raven heads landed before the navigator got the chance to respond, and their ( _maybe)_ skipped up to the men.

"I've decided." Orion started with a firm, determined nod, pointing an accusing finger at Zoro. "You are going to be my father now."

The was silence, and then the boy seemed to remember something. His finger slowly moved, until it was aimed at the blonde. "Or maybe you?"

There was confusion in his tone.

Zoro choked back a laugh.

Sanji tried not to faint. 

Luffy let out a large belly laugh. "Shihihihi they can _both_ be you're dads silly. You're so stupid 'Ri."

Nami punched the rubber man on the head. "AS IF _YOU_ HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL SOMEONE STUPID."

Orion hadn't said anything else aside from his initial proclamation was was studying the two men with growing apprehension. He shuffled his feet. "D-did you not want me? I'm sorry."

"Quiet runt." The swordsman rumbled, sweeping the child-- _their_ child into his arms, before gently wiping the tears off the raven head's face. "Course we'll be your fathers. We always were gonna be, even if you wanted to stay behind for whatever reason."

Sanji felt moisture in his eyes and marveled how it was raining on everyone but him. And from the inside too.

Strange.

He pushed past Zoro, taking Orion from his lovers grasp and found solace in how much the boy had filled out. He leaned forward, burying his nose in the black curls. "I didn't have a very good family either." The blonde whispered, though he knew Zoro could hear it. "So thank you for wanting to become part of family."

The boy hugged him tighter.

"MARINE SHIPS BEHIND US. MARINES SHIPS BEHIND US!" Usopp's call rang out, and without any hesitation, the crew sprung into action.

Luffy laughed as he set the sails, holding his hat merrily. "Oh yeah! Didn't I tell you guys I ran into Smokey not long ago?." He asked.

"NO YOU DIDN'T, _DUMBASS!!_ " They yelled back in unison. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, looking down at his no longer kidnapped--okay yes kind of kidnapped-- child. "Ready for your first adventure?" The blonde asked with a smile, getting an equally bright one back. 

"Hell yeah!!"

Zoro brandished his swords, sharing a quick glance with the chef that said one of them would say back to protect their kid. "I was thinking of making today your birthday, since you don't know what it is. How's a party sound?"

"SANJI MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." The rubberman yelled, deflecting a canon ball with his body. "LET HAVE A FEAST WHEN WE'RE DONE! TO CELEBRATE NEW NAKAMA!"

Everyone cheered, even Nami who was normally yelling and Robin who wore a rare, wide smile.

-

They fought, they ate, they lived, and they loved.

The Thousand Sunny sailed on, same as ever, a new family member within their ranks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am literally the incarnate of that damn meme. I've literally had Orion for a day and a half but I love him and he's mine.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading, please let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> So far, these fics have the crew two years older than their timeskip self
> 
> Ahh I already have an idea of what I want the next installment to be.
> 
> Zoro and Sanji: 23  
> Luffy: 21  
> Usopp: 20/21  
> Nami:22  
> Robin: 32  
> Franky: 36/38???  
> Brook: ????  
> Chopper: 19


End file.
